My Camp Counselor
by INSIGNIA88
Summary: Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor are attending Briarwood Summer Camp. But there's a twist: it's being held at a Boarding school. Cool, right? But thing start to get hotter when Gabriella meets her hawt camp counselor Troy Bolton. Old penname: crazyotic
1. Welcome to Briarwood!

_Summary: Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor are attending Briarwood Summer Camp._

_But there's a twist: it's being held at a Boarding school. Boarding Camp. Cool, right? But thing start to get hotter when Gabriella meets her hawt camp counselor Troy Bolton._

Disclaimer: IF I owned HSM do you honestly think I would be wasting my time writing Fanfics? JK!

"This is gonna be so much fun!" I said as she and her friends walked into Briarwood Academy, now temporarily known as Briarwood Summer Camp.

"I know, right," Said Sharpay. "Do you guys know who you're bunking with?"

"I have you and Gabi!" Tay exclaimed, "This is gonna be awesome! Does anyone know what the rooms look like?"

I shook my head. "No, but we need to go find our rooms, then find the gym for the camp introduction." we took our bags and rode up the elevator to the 2nd floor. We finally found room 206.

"OMG. How did we get the room we lived in last year?" I exclaimed. On the back and right wall there was this cool triple bunk bed thing. On the right wall there were 2 walk-in closets. There is also a 57 in plasma screen TV on the North wall, by the door. The bathroom had double sink, a cool walk-in double shower, and obviously a toilet.. **(A/N I can only get a picture of the bunk bed, TV and the shower. Maybe the closets, too. They will be in my profile.)**

Sharpay smiled. "I obviously had something to do with it. I told daddy that I loved this room so much that we _had_ to have it this summer, too."

"Is our special laptop place still here?" Tay asked. We all brought our laptops. Sharpay had Mac Book Air, Taylor had a regular Mac, and I had a Tablet. **(A/N you know those cool laptops that you can fold in half a write on with a stylus?****)**

"I call the bottom bunk!" I yelled and plopped my stuff on the bed. "Just like old times."

"I'll take the bed above Gabi." Shar said. She climbed up there and set down her stuff. "Exactly how I left it."

"Guys we have to get to the gym now!" Taylor yelled. We left the room and ran down to the gym. On the way there we passed the library, cafeteria, a Starbucks kiosk and the auditorium.

When we got there all the kids, ages 13-16 chatting away. Tay, Shar and I went and went and sat with the other 15 year olds

"Okay guys settle down!" A tall brunette lady yelled. "I am Miss Sarah your camp director. I hope you all have a fun time for the next 7 weeks. I must warn you that if you get into any trouble, you will be sent home for a day or two considering the extreme of the incident. About your rooms... the girls can go in the boy's rooms and vice versa until 8:30. 9:00 is our room lock down, meaning you have to stay in your room unless there is an emergency. You can go in the counselor's rooms only if invited, if you are in someone's room and asked to leave, you must leave." She smiled. "What most of you don't know is that I'm a cool camp director, so I don't care about making out in the rooms and all that stuff. Now let's introduce the staff. State your name and the activity you will be teaching."

We cheered. Then a semi- short blond stood up.

"Hi, I'm Miss Amy and I will be teaching Culture."

Another girl stood up. She had long, brown hair, big brown eyes and a pretty face. The boys behind me starting punching each other's shoulders and whispering stuff like Dude, look at her chest" or "I would totally bang her." I rolled my eyes.

"Hi I'm Amanda and I actually will be teaching Consumer ED"

An African American guy with poofy hair stood up. "Hello I'm Mr. Chad and I will be teaching Art." Ooh fruity guy alert. Then, this gorgeous guy with sandy brown hair and aqua eyes stood up. He looked right at me and smiled.

"I'm Mr. Troy and I will be teaching Rec." It felt like I was the only person he was talking to. "Okay, about your schedule, I know it's already posted in your room, but we wanted to go over it. You are expected to be at Breakfast at 8:30 from then you will wither have culture, Art, Consumer Ed or Free time. If you have free time you just stay in your dorm or go visit people with free time." He explained.

"After two hours we will meet down here and have Rec. Then Lunch lasts from 12:00 to 1:00. After that you will have 2 more classes or a class and free time. Then at 3:00 we come here for snack. Then you have free time in your rooms. Then at 7:00 we will gather in the Cafeteria for dinner. Now I know that all of you noticed the mini fridges in your rooms. You can use those. There are also vending Machines around here. Plus we have access to the Starbucks Kiosk and the Library." On weekends there are no classes at all. But you will still have to be at meals on time or else you miss out. Since it has been about an hour you guys can just go back to your rooms and wait till Rec."

Everybody left. Well except for me and Troy.

"Hey Troy." He looked up at me with his beautiful blue eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I'm Gabriella." I told him.

"Gabriella. Nice name. I wish could talk to you longer but I have to go. Actually… do you want to come up to my room later?" He looked kinda hopeful. Is he allowed to do that?

"Uh, yeah. Sure"

"Great. See you later." He winks at my and my knees go wobbly.

As I walked to my room someone yelled my name. "Gabi!" I turn around.

"Jake?" Jake is my best guy friend.

"Ella Bella why didn't you tell me you were coming here?" He asked.

"IDK. Why didn't _you _tell _me_?" I asked.

"Never came up I guess. Anyway I saw you flirting with Troy back there." He grinned.

I blushed. "I was not flirting. Okay maybe I was, but... he's so hot."

"'Kay didn't need to know that. But I'll keep an eye out and occasionally bring you up." He winked at me like Troy.

"Fine. Bye Jakers." I yell as go in my room.


	2. Knockout

(A/N- Okay, I know the first chapter was little boring, but hey! The first day of Camp is always a drag, right? Thanks to those who kept reading despite my suckish first chapter. =D)

Disclaimer: This could be the start of something new. But wait! Its not. I don't own High School Musical.

* * *

"All Campers to the gym! All Campers to the gym. It's time for Rec." A voice came over the intercom.

"Now Gabi can see Mr. Hottie again!" Sharpay squealed. "But first we have to get our shoes. I brought at least 7 pairs."

"I brought 5" Taylor commented.

I tapped my chin and walked into the closet. I spied my Lime green and Baby Blue Pumas on the bottom shelf." I'm pretty sure I brought 6." I stated. Sharpay pulled on her pink and gray ones, and Taylor pulled on her black and white ones.

"Alright." Shar said. As we opened the door, Jake and his two friends pooped in the room.

"Shouldn't you guys be going down stairs?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same question," One of his friends said with a sly grin. "Hey. I'm Kyle." He took Sharpay's hand and kissed it. She blushed madly.

"I'm Sharpay." She cooed.

"I'm Taylor." She extended her hand to Jake's other friend.

"Bryce." He looped his arm through hers and they walked out.

"I guess that leaves us two." Jake said. "C'mon let's go downstairs. Troy said we're playing Knock Out."

My stomach did a 360. Jake knows I suck at Basketball.

"I know, I know. I told him you were no good at it. But, he insisted anyway. I'll stand behind you so you won't get out."

"Alright everybody line up!" Chad yelled. Some kids sat down. I was about to also, until I saw to Man Hands around my arms,

"Sorry Gabi, but you're playing." Troy looked down at me with sly grin.

When it came my turn to shoot I took the ball and try to shoot._ Miss! _Troy just stood there, dribbling the ball. 'Can he do that?' I mouthed to Jake. He shrugged.

"Dude you have to shoot sometime." I told him.

"I'll shoot when you shoot." He countered. Finally, Jake came up to me, took the ball from my hands and made a basket. Troy finally shot his ball.

"Thanks J." I said.

"No problem G" I went to the back of the line. After about 35 minutes of playing it was down to me, Kyle and Taylor.

"Shoot Gabi, shoot! Shoot Gabi shoot!" Everybody cheered. I shot the ball hoping to get Taylor out. The ball spun around the rim and fell back. I bolted forward to retrieve it. Taylor shot the ball and missed, too. I looked up at Troy. He smiled at me. I dribbled the ball, jumped, and shot. The ball spun around the rim again, twice. I didn't get to see whether it made it in or not. Because as soon as I touched the ground my feet gave out.

"Gabriella!" Everyone was crowding around me. The air suddenly got hot, thick, and smelly. Have these kids heard of a toothbrush? Jake picked up on this.

"Guys scoot back. Give her some air." He said.

"You're not the boss of us." Ryley, a 12 year old snapped.

"Do you really think an injured person wants to smell your hot banana breath?" Shar snapped back. Ryley stood quietly. "Yeah, s' what I thought."

"Jake's right guys back up" Troy ordered. "Okay, Gabi. You didn't sprain your ankle, but it looks like you have a stress fracture. Which foot hurts?"

I pointed my right foot. "Okay, well you are probably gonna need a boot." He informed me. **(A/N- You know, like the big black one Miley had to wear when she broke her ankle in HM?)** He took me to the nurse.

When I was done, he took me back down to the cafeteria for lunch. We were having Mac & Cheese. Yum. I sat at a table with Troy, Sharpay, Taylor, Jake, Kyle, and Bryce.

"So Gabi is your leg okay?" Bryce asked, as he shoveled a spoonful of Macaroni in his mouth.

"Yeah, my foot is fine. But this boot adds like, 3 pounds." I giggled.

"Do you have to wear it when you sleep? I'm glad you are on the bottom, or I would get hit in the face every time you got up to pee." Sharpay said.

"No, I don't have to wear it when I sleep." I felt something warm on my knee. Was I on my period? I just got off. I looked under the table. It was a hand- Troy's hand.

He looked over at me. His eyes seemed to say, _'Are you okay?' _I was, even though I've never had a 20 something year old. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"So Troy- Boy what college are you going to this fall?" Kyle asked. _College? Is he transferring? How old _is_ he?_

"_University__ of Albuquerque."_ Troy replied. He looks at least 20.

"Hey Troy?" I interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"How old are you?"

"I'm 18. So is Chad." He knit his eyebrows.

"Seriously? I thought you were like, 20 or something."

"No. I'm not that old." He said jokingly. "Anyway, if you guys are done you can throw your plates away and go get dessert. Today it's Doughnut Sticks. Yummy."

GxTxGxTxGxTxGxTxGxTxGxTxGxTxGxTxGxTxGxTxGxTxGxTxGxTxGTxGxTxGxTxGxTxGxTxG

When we got to Culture, Miss Amy was sitting at the table. We all sat down with her.

"'Kay, today we are going to play a French game called Pre. I will go around to everybody and whisper Pre, or not the Pre. Everybody will close their eyes. If you bump into someone and ask if they are the

Pre they will either say no, or if they are the Pre, they will link arms will you. Questions?"

A girl named Jaclyn raised her hand. "How many Pre's will there be?"

"Just one." Miss Amy said. "Okay everybody line up."

When it was my turn she whispered "Pre." In my ear. I smiled. "Okay, go!"

I shut my eyes. I walked for a while when someone asked me 'The Question'. I linked arms with them.

Someone else came up. We linked arms with them, too. After a while all 8 fifteen year olds were in

one long chain. All of a sudden, everyone fell over.

"Shit!" Someone yelled. Everyone opened their eyes. Someone hit their head on my boot. Oops.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine even though you just kicked me with your boot." Jaclyn said.

"It's called and accident Ass-bag." I retorted.

"Okay girls calm down." Miss Amy butted in. "It's time for your next activity anyway. You guys have free time until snack."

TxGxTxGxTxGxTxGxTxGTxGxTxGxTxGxTxGxTxGTxGxTxGxTxGxTxGxTxGTxGxTxGxTxGxTxGxTxG

Sharpay and I stood in line at the Starbucks ® Kiosk. When we got to the counter, we ordered.

"Um, I'll have an Iced Vanilla Latte." I ordered.

"And I'll have an Iced Caramel Macchiato." Sharpay ordered. We should probably get Tay something. But she doesn't like coffee."

"We also have Tazo tea, Vivanno ™ Smoothies, and Our signature Hot Chocolates with Whipped Cream and a dusting of cocoa powder." The Barista said. I dial Tay.

_Gabriella_ / **Taylor**

"**Hello?"**

"_Hey Tay, its Gabi."_

"**Oh hey Gabs, what did you need?"**

"_We are at the Starbucks Kiosk. Did you want something?"_

"**Yeah. Not coffee though."**

"_Well they have Tazo tea, Vivanno ™ smoothies, and hot chocolate with whipped cream and a cocoa powder dusting."_

"**Uh, I'll have a smoothie."**

"_What flavor?"_

"**What flavors do they have?"**

"_Um, Banana Chocolate, Orange Mango and Strawberry Banana."_

"**Uh, I'll have a Strawberry Banana."**

"_Kay later." I_ hung up. "We'll also have a Strawberry Banana smoothie."

"Here you go." She handed me the drink.

"Thanks!"

When we get up to the room, I get on my laptop and log on to FaceBook.

_You have 1 Friend Request from Troy Bolton._ I clicked accept. Troy messaged me.

_Troy: Come 2 my room?_


	3. The Sceret Is Out

**(A/N- I'm so proud of myself that's the longest chapter I will probably ever write! JK. Also I'm sorry there hasn't been a lot of Troyella. I won't focus on activities as much. Most of the story will take place during their free times. The next chapter will skip to Saturday.)**

Disclaimer: No HSM here. I just own the plot, school/camp, Jake, Kyle Bryce and the Counselors.

* * *

"Hey guys I'm gonna go visit a friend. I'll be right back." I told them.

"Okay well have fun."

As I walked to Troy's room I was thinking. _Why does he want to see _me_? Gosh he is sooo hot. Maybe he likes me to._

When I entered his room I gasped. His room was twice the size of ours it had an 87 inch TV and A king sized bed.

"Hey."

"Hey." I plopped down on his bed. It smelled like Axe. "Troy what are you doing here?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked. "You don't want me here?" He looked genuinely concerned.

"I mean what is a guy like you doing here. Shouldn't you be getting ready for college or Chillin' by the beach with a bunch of girls surrounding you?"

"No. I actually take my life seriously. Camp Counselor looks good on a college application plus I like kids. Especially _you_." He leaned down, and kissed my cheek. _This is it._ I leaned up and kissed him back.

I opened my mouth, letting him explore it with his tongue. He stopped and started sucking on my neck.

"Ohh, Troy I can't go back downstairs with a Hickey." I moaned. He started kissing my neck and put his on my hips. _Underneath my shirt!_ I've had boyfriends before and I've kissed them too but not like this. This felt... real. His hands circled my stomach. I moaned.

"Attention! Attention! Everybody come downstairs for snack." Miss Sara said over the intercom.

"I don't wanna go downstairs." He said. I lifted my boot onto the bed.

"Me neither." I smiled and ran my hand through his messy hair. He ran his hand up my thigh. I am seriously about to pee my pants.

"But, we have to." He said. We reluctantly got up. I went to his bathroom and braided my hair into pigtails so no one notice my messed up hair. Troy and I went into the gym together **(A/N- I didn't think it was necessary for them to have a snack in the cafeteria.)**

**Troy's POV**

Before Brie and I enter the gym I let go of her hand. I grab a Gatorade and go sit with Chad.

"Hey man."

"Hey dude." He said. "What's with you and that Gabriella chick walk in together. _Late?"_

I gave him a look. "Dude you didn't."

"We didn't have sex or anything. Plus if we did it's not like I would actually get arrested." I said.

"You wouldn't?" A voice asked. It's Brie's friend Jake.

"No he wouldn't, unless Gabi's Parents pressed charges. If they didn't, then he would be fine." Chad told him.

I nodded. "Plus, if we actually did have sex, and I didn't force her it would be considered Statutory Rape."

"That actually makes more sense." He nodded. "Anyway, I didn't come over here to talk about rapists. I came over here to talk about Ella."

"What about her?" I ask.

"Stop trying to be a good little retard Troy. I know you and hear made out. That's the first thing Sharpay asked her when she came over to us."

I look over to where Brie is and sure enough, they are all squealing. She turns around and waves. I wave back.

"So, when are you gonna ask her to be your Girlfriend?" Chad asks.

I take Jake's phone. "When I get her phone number. Oh look I already have it." I copy down her number and press send.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe."

"How did you get my phone number you stalker?"

I laugh. She looks over and Jake waves. "Anyway, I have a question?"

"Shoot."

"Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Hmm let's see... I've known you for 2 days, made out with you once..." I hear Taylor and Sharpay giggle. "Um, sure!" I smile and press end.

"Well then, my work is done here. You guys are really bad at keeping secrets so everybody will probably know by tomorrow afternoon." Jake said walking away.

Snack is over so Chad and I walk up to my room.

"Dude, do you think you are gonna get fired if Sarah finds out?" He asked.

"No. She's too cool. Plus she said that it happened before, so..."

"Where's your NetBook?"**(A/N- You all know, the tiny computers.)**

"On the desk." He logged on to my FaceBook.

"You know what freaks me out? How no matter what you post at least one person 'likes' or comments on it."

"I dunno. Happens to you too. We were-- are popular." I told him. Why are we even talking about this?

_Knock. Knock._

"Who is it?" I yelled.

"Vanessa Hudgens."

"She's hot." Chad whispered.

I laughed. "Come in Ella."

She came inside. "Ella?"

"You don't like it?"

"I love it." I lean up to kiss her.

"On that note it's time for me to leave." Chad said as he walked out. "Later Guys!"

"So, do you care if anybody finds out about us?" she asked.

"No, not really."

Just then someone else knocks on the door.

**Gabriella's POV**

"Who is it?" Troy asks.

"Jilly, Haily, **(13)** Mara, Savannah, Izzy **(14) **and Lisa and Kaitlyn (**15)!"**

"Oh, you can come in." He said. They all piled in. "I'll be right back." He went into the bathroom.

"Gosh. He is so hot." Mara said.

"I know, right? I wonder if he has a girlfriend." Hailey asked.

"It doesn't matter if he does or doesn't. College girls can be so stuck up sometimes. He'll probably dump her after he sees how nice and humble I am." Lisa said. I rolled my eyes. Time to play a game.

"Actually he does have a girlfriend." I said. They gasped.

"He does?" Savannah asked.

"What does she look like?" Izzy asked.

"She's kinda pretty. Pretty in a real sort of way." I told them. I look trough Troy's friend list and go to my profile.

"Who is she?" Jilly asked. Just as Troy came out of the bathroom. I turned around the computer, revealing my profile picture while Troy kisses me square on the lips. They gasped.

"Me."

* * *

**Okay I know that I don't have a lot of Chad and people in here but Hey! I like it.**** Actually I don't. I think some parts are really boring what do you think? Review please. The next chapter will skip to Saturday and there will be a special announcement! Laterz!**

**~Claire**


	4. Announcement

**(A/N- Alright it's Saturday. Everyone's already had their first reaction to Troyella. This chapter is just focusing on Gabriella talking about everyone's reactions and the announcement.)**

**Disclaimer- I hate writing these. I own nothing.**

* * *

Saturday

It's been 3 days since everyone's found out. Everyone's pretty much used to it by now. You know what's weird though? The boys are upset. How did that happen?

I am lying in my bed staring at the bottom of Sharpay's bunk. I look at my phone. 6:30AM.

I slip out of bed and go into the bathroom. I strip and take off my boot.** (****A/N- I think you are allowed to take off the boot for showers. Or maybe you just wrap it up with a garbage back to keep the water**** out. IDK.)** I got in the shower and turned the water to the highest temperature. The heat of water has never really bothered me. I start shampooing my hair with my Bath and body Works Warm Vanilla Sugar Shampoo. **(A/N- It smells really good)**

–

After I'm done, I get out and dry myself especially my leg thoroughly. I put lotion on and put on a white V-neck that stopped right above my bellybutton, blue softie shorts and my blue flip flop. I pull my boot on my other foot. I checked my phone again 7:00Am. An hour and half until breakfast.

I straightened my hair and put in a bun so it would still be straight later. I decided to lie back down.

1 hour later

Sharpay and Taylor already took their showers and all three of us are in the walk-in closet.

"So I was thinking my flower print sundress over capris with my pink Steve Madden flats." Sharpay said.

"I like it. Camp simple. Camp cute." I stated. Taylor turned around.

"I like my army green tank top under my jean vest with my army green shorts and green Converse."

She said.

"Cute and fun." We said.

While we were eating breakfast Chad got up to make an announcement.

"Alright guys, listen up!" He shouted. "On Friday after lunch we will be having a Talent Show. This is not for a prize or anything. Just for fun."

Miss Amanda came up. "After the movie we will go to the auditorium and watch a movie. Your snack will be popcorn and Propel and the movie will be Hotel for Dogs."

"Awesome." Kyle said, holding Taylor's hand. "What are you guys gonna do?"

"I'm thinking about singing 'Falling Down' by Selena Gomez." I said

Shar piped up "Yeah, I think I'll sing too. Ooh maybe Party in The USA by Miley Cyrus."

"I love Miley!" Taylor said. "I think I'll sing East Northumberland High by her."

Jake and Bryce were conversing about what they were gonna do.

"I know! We should sing Got me Going Crazy by the Jonas Brothers." Bryce suggested.

"Yeah. I actually like that song." he commented

* * *

After breakfast, I went up to Troy's room.

'Troy?"

"I'm in here!" troy yells form the bathroom.

He is in the bathroom in his shorts. He has the sexiest 8 pack I have ever seen **(A/N- not sure if Zac actually has an 8 pack. But in this story he does. Lol) **He grabs me and starts kissing my neck. Did mention his bathroom also has a Jacuzzi? We fall in there (luckily there was no water.) and kept making out. He lifts my shirt up over my head. He started kissing my chest. I took my shorts off. He stopped.

"Ella, remember when I said I take my life seriously?" I nodded. "This means I also treat the girls with respect. I don't want to rush into this. I don't want to rush you into this. I love you, but I don't want you do something you regret. I love this kid. HE actually looks out for me and most girls would be insulted by this.

"You're right." I smile. "Thanks, Troy. I love you too."

* * *

Thursday

For the next week everybody is barely paying attention during the activities. Except of Rec. Don't pay attention there and you just get hit in the face with a basketball. Today is the day before the talent show and everybody is in the Cafeteria eating dinner.

When we get back to the room, Sharpay is bouncing off the walls.

"I can't wait! I can't wait! I caaaaaaan't wait!"

"You'll have to if you don't stop yelling." Taylor threatened.

"We have to get a good night's sleep so we can sound and look fresh tomorrow.

* * *

**Okay well, the next chapter will be the actual talent show. If you have any suggestions put it in a review or PM me or something. The entire camp is 7 weeks so I'm trying to make it fun and at least 10 chapters. Maybe even go to the first day of school to see where Troy and Gabi are.**

**~Claire**


	5. Talent Show

**(A/N- Okay now it's the talent show. It's the end of the second week. I think I'm gonna slow down with the dates. I hope you like it!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.**

* * *

"Why am I so nervous?" We were all in the closet, choosing our outfits for the show.

"Does this look okay?" Sharpay asked as she held up a jean vest against her tank top. "This looks just like the one Miley wore in the video."

"I like it." Taylor said. She was already done with her outfit. She was still trying to pick out her shoes.

"I still need to pick out pants." I told them. I was wearing a purple lace cami, with a gray scoop neck tank top over it and black low top Converse.

"Ooh how about you were my pink lace up Gladiator sandals?" Shar squealed. Sharpay went into the bedroom to change, I went to the bathroom, and Taylor stayed in the closet.

_You said we wouldn't make it,_

_But look how far we've come._

_For so long my heart was breaking'_

_And now we're standing strong._

I answered my phone. "Hey Jack."

"_Hey Ella Bella. How are things going?"_

"Good. I have a boyfriend."

"_A boyfriend? Don't you know relationships made at camp ultimately fail?"_

"C'mon bro. He's cute."

"_He wouldn't be in my eyes. Who is he? What's his name?"_

"His name is Troy. And..."

"_And what?"_

"Well he's one of the counselors."

"_Really? How old is he? Does mom know?"_

"Of course she does. And he's 18."

"_Oh, well... okay. Just don't do anything stupid. I gotta go."_

"KK. Later." I hung up.

I finished putting on my outfit and makeup. "Something's missing. My hair!" I picked up my straightner. Taylor and Sharpay came in.

"I need to curl my hair." Sharpay said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna crimp mine." Taylor agreed. In a couple of minutes we all looked fabulous. Well more than we already are. I stood back to examine my outfit. I had chosen black skinny jeans. Sharpay was wearing a white tank top, a jean vest, short shorts and brown cowboy boots. Taylor was wearing a white t shirt that said Live. Laugh. Love in pink and black. We head downstairs.

"Hey sexy." Troy said, lifting me up in the air.

"Hey."

"I can't wait to see you sing on stage." He said, kissing me.

"Where is the auditorium?" Bryce asked, with Jake and Kyle trailing being him. Why do they pop up like that?

"Right this way." Troy said, leading the way.

"Okay Gabi. Who would you rather kiss? Nate Archibald or Chuck Bass?" Sharpay asked.

"Chuck. He's almost hotter than Troy." I smiled.

"Okay Everyone. Calm down and take your seats." I sat in between Sharpay and Troy.

"Okay, up first, Sharpay!" Sharpay ran up on stage.

I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and my cardigan  
Welcome to the land of fame access. Whoa! Am I gotta fit in?  
Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time  
Look to my right, and I see the Hollywood sign

This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous  
My tummy's turning' and I'm feeling' kinda homesick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio

And the Michael song was on  
And the Michael song was on  
And the Michael song was on

So I put my hands up, they're playing' my song  
the butterflies fly away  
I'm nodding' my head like "Yeah!"  
Moving' my hips like "Yeah!"

Got my hands up, they're playing my song  
and now I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

Get to the club in my taxi cab  
Everybody's looking' at me now  
Like "Who's that chick that's rocking' kicks  
She's gotta be from out of town"

So hard with my girls not around me  
It's definitely not a Nashville party  
'Cause all I see are stilettos  
I guess I never got the memo

My tummy's turning' and I'm feeling' kinda homesick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune

And the Britney song was on  
And the Britney song was on  
And the Britney song was on

So I put my hands up, they're playing' my song  
The butterflies fly away  
I'm nodding' my head like "Yeah!"  
Moving' my hips like "Yeah!"

Got my hands up, they're playing my song  
and now I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

Feel like hopping' on a flight, on a flight  
Back to my hometown tonight, town tonight  
Something stops me every time, every time  
The DJ plays my song and I feel alright

So I put my hands up, they're playing' my song  
The butterflies fly away  
I'm nodding' my head like "Yeah!"  
Moving' my hips like "Yeah!"

Got my hands up, they're playing my song  
and now I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

So I put my hands up, they're playing my song  
the butterflies fly away  
I'm nodding' my head like "Yeah!"  
Moving my hips like Yeah!

Got my hands up, they're playing' my song  
and now I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

Sharpay smiled and stepped down.

"Alright! Great job Sharpay! Up next Jake and Bryce!"

_Jake_/ **Bryce**

**Hey there pretty lady****  
****Tell me how you're doing****  
****Tell me what can I do to help****  
****  
****Cause I've been thinking of you****  
****For a little while now****  
****And this right here is how I feel**

_Girl y__ou got me going crazy__  
__Knocked me off my feet__  
__Now you got me begging baby__  
__Begging baby please__  
__All I wanna know is do you wanna get away?__  
__Get away with me__  
__Cause girl I don't know what to do__  
__cause I'm so in love with you_

**Head over my heels****  
****Yeah I know how I ****feel****  
****Don't you know that I'm in love?****  
****Ohh I was so lonely****  
****Now I know you love me****  
****This right here is how I feel**

_Girl you got me going crazy__  
__Knocked me off my feet__  
__Now you got me begging baby__  
__Begging baby please__  
__All I wanna know is do you wanna get away?__  
__Ge__t away with me__  
__Cause girl I don't know what to do__  
__cause I'm so in love with you__  
__  
__all__ I wanna know is do you wanna get away?__  
__  
__Girl you got me going crazy__  
__Knocked me off my feet__  
__Now you got me begging baby__  
__Girl I'm on my knees__  
__All I wanna know is do you wann__a get away?__  
__Get away with me__  
__Cause girl I don't know what to do cause I'm so in love__  
__so__ in love__  
__so__ in love__  
__with__ you_

"Yea-ah!" Jake high-fived Bryce and they came back to their seats.

"Kay Taylor come on up!"

My problem isn't that I miss you  
Cause I don't  
My problem isn't that I kissed you, whoa  
I figured out  
That you're nothing that I thought you're about  
You're just caught in a place  
That soon time will erase in my heart

You're my type of guy, I guess  
If I was stuck in East Northumberland High  
For the rest of my life  
But people change  
Thank God I did  
Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you now  
Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you

Your problem's not for lack of trying  
Cause you do  
It's just that you're at your best when you're lying' ooh.  
Now you're standing' here  
Saying things you think I wanted to hear  
But you've got it all wrong  
I've already moved on my dear

When you're standing near me  
I don't see so clearly  
The feelings are still so palpable  
But when I take two steps away  
It sheds some light on my day  
Yeah, you can't go back  
It's all in the past  
Guess you gotta laugh at it

And if there's some confusion  
Let me tell you you're just delusional  
Get a clue 'cause people change,  
Thank God I did  
Thank God I did

Thank God I did

Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you now  
Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you  
Doesn't mean I like you  
Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you now

"Thank you Taylor that was awesome!" Miss Sarah said.

"Thank you." Taylor said and ran back to her seat. Sharpay and I hugged her.

"That was awesome, Tay."

"Thanks." She said.

"Alright! Now it's the last talent. Welcome Gabriella Montez!"

"You're gonna be awesome." Troy whispered in my ear.

I got outta my seat and walked o stage.

"I'm gonna be singing Falling Down by Selena Gomez."

"Why bother everybody already knows you can't sing anyway!" Jaclyn yelled. I clenched my fists. Jaclyn noticed. "Aw look, she's getting angry."

"Hey Jaclyn, everybody knows I can sing. Just like everybody knows that's not your real nose." I retorted. Before she could say anything, the music started.

You walk and talk like your some new sensation  
You move in circles you don't need an invitation  
You spend your money You can't get no satisfaction  
You play it right so you can get the right reaction  
It won't be long my darling  
Pick up the phone nobodies on it  
Where are your friends now baby?  
How are the ones supposed to be there for you  
You

When your falling down, the worlds not spinning around you  
You  
When your falling down, the worlds not all about you  
You  
When your falling down, you know I'll be around  
When your falling down, falling down

Without a place when you look into the mirror  
Which is blurry but the lies are getting clearer  
Your eyes are fixed  
Your smile is an elastic  
You gave me roses but their all just made of plastic  
It won't be long my darling  
Pick up the phone nobodies on it  
Where are your friends now baby?  
How are the ones supposed to be there for you  
You

When your falling down, the world not spinning around you  
You  
When your falling down, the worlds not all about you  
You  
When your falling down, you know I'll be around  
When your falling down, falling down

Smile for the camera everybody's looking at you  
Smile for the camera 'cause there all about to trash you  
Smile for the camera, camera, camera  
Smile for the camera, who's gonna catch ya

You, You

You  
You  
When your falling down, the worlds not spinning around you  
You  
When your falling down, the worlds not all about you  
You  
When your falling down, you know I'll be around  
When falling down, Falling down

Smile for the camera everybody's looking at you  
Smile for the camera 'cause there all about to trash you

"Whooooo!" Everyone cheered, except Jaclyn and her friends whose mouths were wide open.

I walked over to them. "Close your mouths, you'll catch flies."

Jaclyn scowled.

"Alright then. Jaclyn it's your turn."

"You heard her Jackie, go on." Sharpay smirked.

Jaclyn went up on stage.

You can have a lot fun,  
When you're home alone.  
Texting your friends,  
on your mobile phone.  
Shorten all the words till no one understands.  
You can have a lot of fun.  
In your bedroom.  
Singing loudly,  
And way out of tune.  
Telling everyone that you want to form a band. Everybody's telling me to grow up.  
Get a sensible haircut.  
You're wearing too much make-up.  
Just grow up, grow up.  
Blah, Blah, Blah, I can't hear you!  
Blah, Blah, Blah, I'm not listening!  
Blah, Blah, Blah, All I hear is,  
Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah!

You can have a lot of fun,  
dancing in the rain.  
All your problems,  
washing down the drain.  
Life's too short to take too seriously.  
You can have a lot of fun,  
in your favorite shop.  
Trying clothes on,  
I just can't stop changing fashion styles endlessly.

Everybody's telling me to grow up.  
Get a sensible haircut.  
You're wearing too much make-up.  
Just grow up, grow up.  
Blah, Blah, Blah, I can't hear you!  
Blah, Blah, Blah, I'm not listening!  
Blah, Blah, Blah, All I hear is,  
Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah!

Grow up, get a sensible haircut....

Blah, Blah, Blah, I can't hear you!  
Blah, Blah, Blah, I'm not listening!  
Blah, Blah, Blah, All I hear is  
Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah!  
Blah, Blah, Blah, I can't hear you!  
Blah, Blah, Blah, I'm not listening!  
Blah, Blah, Blah, All I hear is  
Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah!

Wow. That was actually kind of good. Too bad for her, I've heard that song somewhere before.

"Hey Jackie, That was a cool song and all, but I heard the same song on the Bratz TV show a couple weeks ago with my little cousin." **(A/N- I have nothing against Bratz. They're better than Barbie.)**

"Yeah and too bad for you. No one cares." She shot back.

"I never said anyone had to care. I'm just informing you."

"Yeah, sure."

"Everyone calm down. It's time for the movie. Back to your seats." Miss Sara said. The lights dimmed and the movie started

"_You guys sold him rocks in a box for $27" Bernie said._

"I would do the same thing for money." Kyle whispered. We all laughed.

"I am so tired!" Taylor said as we got back to our room.

"Yeah well, it's like, 10:00." Jake said. After the movie Troy, Sharpay, Taylor, Jake, Kyle, Bryce and I were all in the library for an hour. Even if it was against the rules. "I don't wanna go back to my room."

"You guys don't have to. We can stay in here." Troy said. We all raised our eyebrows. "Guys its fine."

I got 4 extra pillows and throw blankets. I handed them to each boy.

"You guys can each sleep on one of the humungous bean bags from the closet." I told them.

"Uh uh. I'm sleeping in the moon chair over there." Troy said. He went and sat in the chair and got comfortable.

I shut out the lights and the light in the bathroom automatically came on.

"Lights out."

* * *

**(A/N- Okay I have a feeling that no one likes this story. So I might put it on hiatus or just stop writing it completely. If you want me to keep going, Review. If no one reviews I might not continue.)**


	6. Authors Note: I'm Back!

Wow, okay.

So ummm. Where to start?

I haven't updated since October.

**What has been going on?**

October: Last time I updated was the 19 I think. I went to a really cool Halloween party. I was a hip hop angel. (A/N: If you don't know what that is, PM me.) Uh... can't think of anything else.

November: Thanksgiving, ahb-viously. I learned how to ride a canoe for Outdoor Ed.

December: Christmas sucked. Don't ask.

January: Happy New Year! I got sick on New Year's night. But I didn't know until the 2nd. Also my friend's girlfriend had our towns 1st baby of the year! I missed like, 4 days of school.

February: Valentine's Day. Our school musical. I didn't try out.

March: I started liking someone else.

April: Outdoor Ed! It made me realize how much I hate these kids.

May: Schools out! Let's rock and roll!

**To continue**

Should I continue? I am finished writing chapters 6, 7 and 8. I am writing Chapter 9 right now. Should I post?


	7. Whatcha think about this? Part 1

**Okay, so it is Saturday. The day after the talent show. Gabi and Troy are okay. Gabriella still has the cast/ boot thing. So... yeah. Not sure if this chapter is any good.**

* * *

"Wakey, wakey!" Someone yelled in my ear. The voice was deep, not like a girl's. Who's here?

"Shar? Taylor? What's wrong with your voice?" I asked. Nobody said anything. Did I even say anything out loud?

"Gabriella, seriously get up we're gonna be late for breakfast." The voice said. It was Troy. "Guys get up!"

We all got up. I looked at the clock on my cell. It read 8:00. I stood up.

"Crap! Guys, breakfast is in half an hour. I'm going to take a shower." I said.

"Okay. Since we have a double shower, Tay and I can take our showers here. Gabi can't you use Troy's other one?" Sharpay asked.

"Uhh, yeah, sure. Is that okay Troy?" I asked him.

"Sure. C'mon guys we have to hurry." He said.

"Actually I think I'd rather stay here and see Tay undress." Kyle laughed. Jake hit him in the head with a pillow.

"We're outta here." Jake said, dragging Kyle and Bryce out the room.

**In Troy's room**

"Gabi did you bring your change of clothes?" Troy asked.

"Yeah I did." I laid out a yellow polo, a denim mini and a yellow Converse. I took my boot off and set it on the bed. I walked into his bathroom and started undressing. When I turned on the shower, it was just the right temperature. Suddenly I felt arms around my waist.

He didn't say anything. He just put some shampoo through my hair. He washed my hair and I washed his. He turned me around and kissed me. We kept making out, and he sat me down on the shower-bench thingy. I stroked his manhood and watched him get bigger. He kissed my chest, and kept going lower to my thigh.

"I don't know about this Gabi." He said out of the blue. Really? He has to say something now!?

"It's not like we're gonna get in trouble or anything, right?" I asked. "But we might be late for breakfast. But ya know we can miss it. A lot of people miss breakfast on Saturday. Do you-" He cut me off.

"You're rambling again." He chuckled. "I don't mind missing breakfast. I just wanna know... are you ready for this?" Aww he's so sweet. Am I ready for this? I really do love him.

"I think I am." I said. He looked surprised.

"One sec." He said. He walked into the main room. I grabbed my cell phone, which was sitting in my pajama pants pockets on the bathroom floor. I called Tay.

**Gabriella**/ _Taylor_

"**Tay, can you hear me?"**

"_Yeah just fine. Why are you talking so fast?"_

"**Because Troy will be back any minute. We were showering together and he asked me if I was ready to do...**_**it.**_**"**

"_Ehmagawsh! So you'll miss breakfast? I have to tell Sharpay."_

"**Yeah, I'll miss. Only tell Shar and Jake. I trust them. Oh I can hear him coming. Bye!"**

"Chad put a condom in my wallet like, a month ago." He said.

He got back into the steaming hot shower with me. I unwrapped the condom and slid it on him. Right as he was about to enter me, someone burst through the door.


	8. Whatcha Think About This? Part 2

**Well in the last chapter someone walked in on Gabriella and Troy when they were about to have sex.**

**Who is it? Well in this chapter you're gonna find out. Let's just turn back the clock to a little bit before Gabi and Tay's phone convo.**

* * *

**Taylor's POV**

I stepped out of the shower at the exact same time as Sharpay. We went to go blow dry our hair for about 5 minutes and then we went to decide what to wear.

"Okay so shorts or capris?" I asked Sharpay.

"Definitely shorts. Ooh you should wear your cute red halter top!" she squealed. I pulled on my clothes while Sharpay put on pink Soffee shorts with a white Hollister shirt. "Where's Gabi? Shouldn't she have been back by now?"

Just then my phone rang. "Speaking of Gabi"

**Gabriella**/ _Taylor_

"**Tay, can you hear me?"**

"_Yeah just fine. Why are you talking so fast?"_

"**Because Troy will be back any minute. We were showering together and he asked me if I was ready to do...**_**it.**_**"**

"_Ehmagawsh! So you'll miss breakfast? I have to tell Sharpay."_

"**Yeah, I'll miss. Only tell Shar and Jake. I trust them. Oh I can hear him coming. Bye!"**

Jake walked in. "This is perfect, now I can tell you guys at the same time!" I said.

"Tell us what?" Jake asked.

"Gabs and Troy were showering together, one thing led to another and now they're about to have sex!" I said in one breath.

"WHAT!" They screamed. Shar looked excited. Jake looked terrified.

"She can't do this!" He yelled.

"Why it's not illegal. At least not here in California. Do you like Gabriella or something?" I asked.

"No. It's because I've always looked out for her. This is a huge mistake."

Sharpay snorted. "Is it because of Troy?"

"No. I don't have any problem with him. I just think she- we are too young to be having sex." He ran out the room after that.

**JAKE'S POV**

I'm not gonna let her do this. I storm into Troy's room. I hear water running and moaning coming from the shower. I go into the bathroom and see Gabriella putting a condom on Troy.

**GABRIELLA'S POV**

Dang it. I put on my towel and stepped out of the shower. Troy followed.

"Jake-" I started.

"No Gabriella. Don't. You shouldn't be doing this. You'll regret it." He said. I looked at Troy. He looked offended.

"Why because she's having sex with me? You can't control her, Jake. I get that you guys are tight but... You can't talk about this like you know." He said, getting angry.

"Well I do know." Jake said. I gasped.

"You're...not a virgin? You told me you were.'" I stammered.

"Yeah the day before I went on vacation. When I came back I wasn't. Remember that hot cabana girl I sent you a picture of? The 16 year old?" he asked.

"You didn't."

"I did. I told my parents and at first they were pissed. But they got over it. And what kills me is that I always told myself that I was gonna save it for someone I really cared about." He said.

"Jake..." Troy said. I walked into the other room and got dressed. When I came back 5 minutes later, Troy was dressed and he and Jake were sitting on the edge of his bed talking.

"Guys we still have 25 minutes left of breakfast. We can still make it."

* * *

**Wow that was intense. I didn't even have a plan for the last two chapters. I just winged it. Well, should the next chapter be drama filled? Or should it just die down for a while?**


	9. Catch A Falling Star

**Well that last chapter was...interesting. IDK why I wanted to add that part about Jake. I thought it would add more depth to his character. Also my ideas for chapter 8 and 9 are swirling in my head as I write. I think that having a conflict in every chapter is compromising. It adds suspension. Instead of just having a chapter of talking, there are events.**

* * *

"So is everything okay?" Sharpay asked when Troy, Jake and I got down to the last 10 minutes of breakfast. We all looked at each other.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Troy said. We went to go get our pancakes.

When we sat back down, Shar and Tay went back to talking about...whatever. And Jake went to sit with Kyle and Bryce. Troy started stroking my leg. I love it when he does that.

"Can you come to my room later?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked.

"I wanna talk about what... almost happened this morning." He said. He went to go throw away his plate.

* * *

After a while I went up to Troy's room. I knocked.

"Come in!" He yelled. He sounds distracted. When I came in, he looked like he was cleaning up.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. When you went to change Jake freaked out on me." He laughed a little. He pulled me on the bed. "Look I wanted to talk about-"

"What happened this morning?" I cut him off.

"Yeah, that. Well... I was thinking that we should obviously slow down. But I didn't know how much." He said. I'm confused.

"Wait, I'm confused. You mean like break up?"

"No. Not break up. Just... slow down. We've only been here 2 weeks." He said.

I sighed. "Okay, I get it. My parents still want to meet you."

"Maybe sometime after camp. Where do you live?" He asked.

"Oh I live in that private neighborhood." I said.

"Eagle Crest?" He asks enthusiastically.

"Yeah. You live there?"

"Yeah I do. I've lived there for 6 months." He told me.

"Shar, Tay, Jake and Bryce live there too. Shar lives across from me. Tay lives next to me. And Jake lives on the next street over."

"What about your friend Kyle?" Troy asked.

"He lives in Hawthorne."

"Oh I have a friend who lives over there."

"How come I never noticed you before?" I asked him.

"You probably have, you just didn't realize it was me after you got here."

"Oh! You have the adorable little brother who always ran in our backyard. My dad finally got a fence because of him."

_Flashback_

_I was jumping on our massive trampoline on a sunny Saturday._

_Then a little boy with dark brown hair ran through our yard._

"_Alex! Alex, come back here!" I heard someone yell._

"_No! You'll hurt me." Alex yelled, frightened. He ducked underneath our trampoline._

"_Alex, you can't run into random people's yard." The guy said. He looked just like Alex but older._

_He looked up at me. "I'm sorry. Our old house had a fence. Now that our new one doesn't, Alex feels the need to run around like a free range Chicken." He picked Alex up and started to walk away._

"_Oh it's fine. I'm Gabriella. What's your..." I looked up and he had already disappeared into his house._

"_...Name?"_

_End Flashback_

"I remember that!" He said. "He was being so annoying that day."

"He is adorable. How old is he?" I asked.

"He's six. Actually his birthday is tomorrow." Troy sound, sounding a little upset.

"Can't you go home?" I wondered.

"No. We can't leave." He looked at his feet. "Anyway, I was planning an activity for this afternoon."

"Okay. Can I just sit on the bleachers?" I asked.

"Not like you have a choice." He joked.

* * *

When we got to the gym, some kids were down there hanging out.

"Guys listen up! If you want to play the game, stay in here. If you don't: leave."

Some kids left. "We are gonna play mat ball. It's kinda like kickball with two differences. The bases are mats. And you can stay at the bases as long as you want."

"So you don't have to run?" A kid asked.

"If you're already on a base, no." Troy answered. "Who wants to pitch the ball?"

"I do!" The same kid answered.

Troy went fifth. When he kicked it, it hit one of the lights hanging over the gym floor. It swung a couple of times, and came crashing to the floor.

* * *

**OOH more cliffhangers. Should someone be under that light? I had something else planned... but your input matters.**


	10. There's Fungus Among Us

**So, when we left, Troy kicked a ball at the light. What happened? Is there someone underneath it?**

* * *

Chapter 9: There's Fungus Among Us (LOL!)

"Who did this?" Asked Ms. Sarah.

No one spoke. "If someone doesn't speak up you all will be punished." She threatened. If it was a camper I would have understood them not wanting to speak up, but this is Troy. He's a counselor! He can't let us get in trouble.

"It- It was me." Troy said stepping forward. "I was kicking the ball and it hit the light."

"Is this true? You're not just covering for one of the campers?" She asked.

"Yeah it's true." I said. I'm his girlfriend why would I lie on him? Sharpay made her way over to me, but halfway she tripped.

"Ouch!" She yelled. She tripped over some broken tile from the floor. How did that break?

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No. I cut my leg on that tile." She said. Sure enough, red liquid was running down her knee. "It really hurts."

"Let me patch that up before it gets infected." Said Ms. Amy as she ran to get the first aid kit.

* * *

While she helped Sharpay, Troy, Chad and I were cleaning up the broken tiles.

"Crap, what am I gonna do? I could get fired." Troy exclaimed. "I am gonna be in so much trouble when I get back home and my parents find out I was fired."

"Dude it's gonna be okay." Chad said. I saw something green and slimy looking on the bottom of one of the tiles. Oh, well it's probably nothing. "Well that's the last one. You're lucky you only broke 5 tiles."

"Lucky! If I were smart I wouldn't have broken any of the fucking tiles!" Troy yelled.

"Keep your voice down. If you keep swearing you _will_ get fired." I told him. He looked a little agitated, so I just left it at that.

"Ouch!"

"Who was that?" Chad asked. I looked over at Sharpay. Ms. Amy was spraying her knee with disinfectant.

"Just Pay's screaming."" I sighed. I picked up some of the tiles to throw them away. I found more of that funky green stuff. I showed the tile to Troy. "Um, Troy what is this?" I pointed to the substance.

"It looks like mold." Chad said. He touched it and brought toward his lips.

"Don't eat it, you psycho!" I freaked out. "It could be poisonous."

"I wasn't going to eat it. Not anymore." He mumbled that last part.

"Calm down, it's not poisonous." Troy said. _How does he know? _He looked at me and read my mind. "My uncle does the whole mold removing business... stuff. I don't really know what it's called."

TxGxTxGxTxGxTxGxTxGTxGxTxGxTxGxTxGxTxGxTxGxTxGxTxGxTxGxTxGTxGxTxGxTxGxTxGxTxGxTxGxTxG

Troy's POV

I walked over to Sarah to tell her about the mold.

"Hey Sarah, I-" She cut me off.

"Troy, I know you're sorry but what you did is serious. I need you to come to my office." She said. Where did that come from?

"That's actually not what I was gonna say. When we were cleaning up, Gabriella found some mold. I don't think it's poisonous, but we should get my uncle in here to check it out. The mold thing is his profession."

"Okay, you can call him after we talk. Let's go."

As I walked into Sarah's office I started to sweat buckets. I sat down in the chair and she started talking.

"Troy, I could fire you for this. But considering the fact that your uncle can help us with this mold problem, that wouldn't be fair."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"But-" She said. Oh, that's just great she's not done yet. "You also put our campers' safety at risk. You are so lucky that one of them wasn't standing underneath that light. I know all the counselors here love these kids but we could have had a serious lawsuit on our hands."

"I know. But it was an accident I wouldn't have kicked the ball had I known it would have gone that high." I protested.

"I know you would never do it on purpose Troy. You are one of my best. But this is serious."

"At least we found the mold before it got too bad." I said, looking hopeful. I feel like a little kid.

"I know, but that still doesn't let you off the hook. I get that you are 18. You still want to feel like a kid sometimes. Especially since you are going to college this fall. But you can't be a big kid here. The kids might still respect you, and think of you as their friend, but you still need to show them that you are in charge."

"Okay." Was all I could manage to say. "What happens now?"

"Well, I've been thinking about what I should do and I've come to a decision. Troy you are..."

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**Review, review, review!**

**Love,**

**Claire**


	11. Going Home

Going Home

**TROY'S POV**

"...Not fired." Sarah finished.

"What? I'm not fired?" I asked. Yes!

"No you're not," she smiled. "But if something like this happens again you might be."

"Thanks, Thank you so much." I told her. I stood up to leave the room but she stopped me.

"Wait, I'm coming with you. I need to announce that we will have to send everyone home for a few days."

"Why, because of the mold? I can get my uncle out here today if you want." I told her.

"Yeah, it'll take at least 3 or 4 days to find out what the mold is, get it removed, and fix the floor." She explained as we walked into the gym.

**GABRIELLA'S POV**

"So do you think he got fired?" I heard Payne ask her two best friends, Elise and Izzy. I don't like some of the younger campers here, because they are all obsessed with Troy and they like to gossip about us every chance they get.

"I don't know, but how could Gabriella sell him out like that?" Izzy said. "That's like, not even right. If I was his girlfriend- and I should be, I would have stood up for him."

Elise scoffed. "Like that would ever happen. She's too infatuated with him. I heard that he tried to dump her, and she like, had a hissy fit. She locked herself in his bathroom and she wouldn't come out until he reconsidered."

"Ehmagawsh I heard that too!" Rayne exclaimed. "And Jake had to go in and get her. That's why all three of them were late to breakfast today. I even heard screaming coming from his room. She must have been freaking out."

Yeah. That's why. I really shouldn't do this, but I'm going to anyway.

"Hey guys," I said sitting down next to Rayne, Izzy and Elise. Elise rolled her eyes.

"Hey Gabriella." They muttered.

"Well I heard to guys talking, and even though normally I wouldn't be interested or much less indulge myself in your adolescent conversation, I overheard you talking crap about me and Troy."

Their eyes got wide. "We didn't say anything." They said quickly. I don't wanna be mean to them, but I really hate it when people gossip about me, or anyone for that matter.

"Yeah you were. I just wanted to set you straight. The reason why you heard screaming coming from Troy's room is not because I locked myself in him bathroom."

"What, did he say he'd rather be dead than date you and then try to commit suicide?" Izzy asked.

"Um false," I told them. Just then, Troy and Ms. Sarah came back into the room. He looked excited.

"Campers, your attention!" Ms. Sarah yelled.

I leaned down toward them. "The reason why you heard me screaming is because Troy is an amazingly good kisser." With that, I got up and left.

"What do you think she's gonna say?" Shar asked. "Is she announcing that Troy's getting fired? Maybe she's gonna sentence him to public humiliation!"

"Sharpay calm down. I don't really think she has authorization to do that." Taylor told her.

"Guys listen up!" Ms. Sarah yelled again. "It has been brought to my attention that there is mold growing on the gym floor tiles."

"Ew!"

"We're pretty sure it's not a threat, but just to be safe you guys are being sent home for the remainder of the weekend." Troy announced.

"When can we come back?" Joanna asked.

"We aren't sure at the moment, but right now I'm thinking Tuesday." Ms. Sarah said. "You are all leaving after lunch. We have notified your parents. Apparently some of you are carpooling." She turned to Troy and whispered something in his ear.

"Okay" I heard him say.

"You guys don't need to take everything with you. You can leave your clothes and shoes and stuff here." She said.

"Just take your electronics. Such as laptops, iPods, Blackberries, cell phones, Kindle/Nooks and anything else that has been invented in the last five minutes." Troy instructed.

"Alright, now everyone go to the cafeteria for lunch."

"What's for lunch?" I asked Chad, as we moved through the line. The counselors serve lunch for us.

"Grilled cheese. Choose fries, salad or this lettuce stuff." He answered.

I peered over the counter. "Chaddy, that's Cole slaw." I told him.

"Oh, well then. Salad fries or lettuce stuff?"

"I'll have a salad." I decided.

Taylor, who was right behind me ordered next. "I'll have Cole slaw."

"And I'll have a salad also." Sharpay said.

Twenty minutes later, Troy came and sat down at our table. Along with Kyle, Jake and Bryce.

"So are you guys excited to go home for a couple of days?" Bryce asked us.

"Yeah, I even heard that they are start letting us go home Saturday and Sunday every week now." Kyle said.

"Yeah, Sarah and I were actually thinking about that." Troy said.

I cleared my throat. "Speaking of Ms. Sarah, what did tell you earlier?"

"What are you talking about? Oh, I'm taking you, Sharpay, Taylor and Jake home."

"Great I'll be the only boy." Jake sighed.

Troy raised an eyebrow. "By that you mean..."

"You don't count."

"Yeah because that makes me feel better."

"Okay is that everything?" Jake asked as we put our stuff in the back of Troy's Ram 1500.

"Yeah, although I'm not sure Shar will be okay." Jake joked.

"Hey mister! You don't know how hard it was to leave them. I love my shoes." Shar whined.

"Okay then... Jake, Taylor and Sharpay in the back. Brie rides shotgun." Troy said.

"What? You're making me sit back there with...them?" Jake whispered loudly.

"Yeah I am." Troy smiled and got in the driver's seat.

"Hey can I drive?" Taylor asked.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen." Taylor said.

"Hell no."

Halfway there, Sharpay started whining again. "Troy can I hook up my iPod?"

"Uhh...no." I gave him a pouty face. "Okay, fine."

"Thanks Gabi." She hooked up her iPod and put it on shuffle. The song '_I Don't Miss You At_ _All_' came on.

_It doesn't hurt, when I think of you._

_And all the things we'll never get to do._

_I don't dream at night about the way we were._

_I tore up the pictures, crossed out all the words._

_But don't be fooled by all my tears, 'cause everything is fine._

_And you can pick up all the pieces that you left behind._

_'Cause I never think about you. I'm better off without you._

_I Don't Miss You At All. I Don't Miss You At All._

_You don't spin around in my head. It's like you never existed,_

_And I hope you don't call. I Don't Miss You At All._

_And I'm not trying to fight it. No I'm not trying to fight it._

_So you can cross my name right off the wall._

_I Don't Miss You At All._

"Who is this?" Troy asked, over the music.

"Selena Gomez." Taylor told him. Shar, Tay and all sang the next verse together.

_**I go out 7 nights a week.**_

_**It feels so good to finally be free.**_

_**And I party like I never did before.**_

_**What in the world, was I waiting for?**_

_**Everything is perfect now without in my life.**_

_**You can pick up all the pieces that you left behind!**_

_'Cause I never think about you. I'm better off without you._

_I Don't Miss You At All. I Don't Miss You At All._

_You don't spin around in my head. It's like you never existed,_

_And I hope you don't call. I Don't Miss You At All._

_And I'm not trying to fight it. No I'm not trying to fight it._

_So you can cross my name right off the wall._

_I Don't Miss You At All. I Don't Miss You At All._

_I'll just tell myself, girl forget the past._

_No time for regrets. No more looking back._

_I'll forgive you more. Every single day._

_Every step I take, it's getting better._

_'Cause I never think about you. I'm better off without you._

_I Don't Miss You At All. I Don't Miss You At All._

_You don't spin around in my head. It's like you never existed,_

_And I hope you don't call. I Don't Miss You At All._

_And I'm not trying to fight it. No I'm not trying to fight it._

_So you can cross my name right off the wall._

_I Don't Miss You At All. I Don't Miss You,_

_I Don't Miss You..._

"Wow. Please tell me that was it." Troy begged.

"False. You haven't heard the half of it, Bolton." Sharpay laughed. After all the Hairspray, Les Mis and Billy Elliot soundtracks passed, we pulled up at my house.

"Okay, so Brie lives here, Shar lives on the right, Tay lives on the left and Jake is cross the street. That's messed up." Troy said. We all got our stuff and got out. "Don't forget Alex's barbeque is tomorrow at 11:00. It's only gonna be a few people."

"Who else are you guys inviting?" I asked.

"Sharpay's, Jake's, Taylor's and your family. Then Alex is inviting his friends Max and Hayden and their families, and then I'm inviting my Chad, and my other friends Zeke and Jason." He explained.

"You can meet my brother Ryan!" Sharpay said excitedly.

"There's a male version of you? How old is he?" Troy asked.

"We're fraternal twins."

"This just keeps getting better and better. Anyway Brie can I leave my car over here? It doesn't make any sense to drive it around."

"Too bad. My dad hasn't met you yet and he might be mad if you just leave your car parked in front of our house." I told him.

"Fine I'll drive around. But bring your family to the backyard in about 20 minutes." He told me. Sharpay, Taylor and Jake all went home.

"Hello?" I yelled when I got inside.

"Gabriella!" My mom came running down the stairs. "I've missed you being around here." Wow if this is what she's like after two weeks, I can't wait to see what she'll be like after the next five.

"I've missed you to mom. Where are dad and Nick?" (A/N- I know I said her brother's name was Jack, but that's Troy's dad's name, so I had to change her brother's name to Nick.)

"The Bolton's knew you guys would be here, so we are having dinner with them."

"Mom its 2:00 what time are we gonna have dinner?"

"About 6:00. We're bringing 4 dishes, we're bringing 4 dishes. Including desert so put your stuff down and let's start making our world famous brownies." **(A/N- In HSM2 Troy and Ryan said that Gabi's mom made the best brownies. 'Member? You 'member.)**

About two hours later we were done.

"Honey, why don't you go wash up and change your clothes." She told me.

I went upstairs to my huge bedroom. All the houses in our neighborhood are huge. The bedrooms are all like master suites. I have a king size bed, a walk in closet, a bathroom with a tub and a shower with 5 nozzles and a 47" TV. I walked into to my closet and looked around.

I slipped into the shower for about 15 minutes. When I got out I dried off and went to my closet.

I chose a yellow Vince V-neck and my dark wash Juicy Couture capris. Not to sound all Sharpay-ish, but I missed my shoes! I slipped on my boot and a simple yellow Old Navy flip flop. I skipped back into the bathroom to do my hair. I put it in a side pony and curled the ends of my hair.

When I got out there everyone was already was getting seated at our patio table. "Daddy! Nick!" I ran to hug them. I know I'm a total daddy's girl. After we all sat at the table. I sat next to Troy, Lucille and my mom **(Maria)** sat next to each other, and Alex sat in between daddy **(Greg)** and Jack.

"Gabriella it's so nice to finally meet you. I've seen pictures of you on Troy's profile." Lucille said.

"She made you add her too?" Nick asked. "My mom said if Gabi didn't add her and dad to our friends list, she would delete them."

After Jack, Troy's dad said grace we all dug in. There were mashed potatoes, meatloaf, my mom's awesome tuna casserole, and a bunch of comfort food like brownies and homemade ice cream.

"Where do you go to school, Gabriella?" Jack asked.

"Um, I actually go to Briarwood." I said.** (A/N: I know I never said they went to Briarwood, but all four of them do. Bryce and Kyle go to a different school.) **"It's really nice there. The dorm that Sharpay, Taylor and I are in is across the hall from our original dorm. They have a lot of sports."

"That's nice. You know I'm starting as the P.E. Teacher and basketball coach at Briarwood this fall. What sports are you into?" Jack asked. I had a feeling that he would be most impressed if I said basketball, but I didn't wanna lie.

"Well I'm co- captain of the cheerleading squad; I'm on the gymnastics squad, and the tennis team." I said.

"Wow, that's a lot. What do you special in gymnastics?" Lucille asked. Troy put his hand on my leg and started stroking it. I love him, but if he makes me pee my pants in front of his parents I'll kill 'me.

"Um, uneven bars, trampoline, some balance beam, and floor tumbling like back flips and splits and stuff." I said shyly. Now they must think I'm arrogant.

"That's pretty damn sexy." Troy said so only I could hear.

"Oh my gosh." I said to him.

"What?" My dad asked.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Troy what sports do you play?" Daddy asked.

"Basketball, some football, and swimming..." He said.

"I play too. We'll have to play one-on-one sometime." Nick said.

"Yeah we should."

"Troy, why are you here?" Troy looked at me.

"Didn't you already ask me that?" He asked me.

"Troy I didn't say that. Alex did." I said pointing to his little brother. How did he confuse me with Alex?

"Oh. Al, what do you mean 'Why am I here?' I'm your brother." Troy said confused.

"No, no. " He laughed. "Why are you back home?"

"Yeah, why are you guys back home so early?" My mom asked.

"Well we were playing kickball inside, and when it was my turn I accidentally kicked it too high and it hit the light." Troy explained.

"Okay so where does the mold come in?" Jack wondered aloud.

"When he hit the light, it fell and broke some tiles. So when we cleaned up we found mold." I said.

"Ew." Alex said to himself. "Gabriella?"

"Yes?"

"How did you hurt your leg?" He asked.

"We were playing basketball and I landed on my foot wrong." I told him.

"How long do you have it on for?" Nick asked. He reached for some more mashed potatoes.

"I'll have it off by the 5th week of camp." I took a sip of lemonade. "At least I won't miss all of the swimming days."

"You could hang out in the library. Or bring a book to the pool area." Troy suggested.

"Speaking of books, the Barnes & Noble gift card I bought you expires in a couple of weeks, so I'll have to replace it." Nick told me.

"Well there goes part of your birthday present." Troy said.

"Part of it?" I asked.

"Yeah, just part of it. There will be more though, so the gift card isn't a setback."

When dinner was over, Lucille and my mom went to go wash dishes in the Bolton's kitchen. Alex was jumping on our trampoline with Nick, the dads were talking sports, and Troy and I were headed upstairs to his room.

"Are you guys coming to Alex party tomorrow? We're having a barbecue." Jack said.

"We'd love to come. How old will he be?" My dad asked.

"He's going to be seven."

"I also invited Chad, Zeke, Jason, Sharpay, Taylor and Jake." Troy told his parents.

"That's nice. Gabi can meet your friends and we can meet hers." Lucille said happily. Do I seem like I would hang out with bad people?

"Well we're going up to my room." He said, as we headed for the stairs.

"Keep the door open!"

"Fine."

"This is your room?" I asked. It looked just like mine but it was blue, and it smelled like cologne.

"Yeah. Isn't it basically the same as your room?" He asked.

"Yeah, but my room is red and it smells like Chanel No. 19."

"What?"

"Perfume, Troy. It smells like perfume." I said.

"Troy, we're going over to the Montez's!" Jack yelled upstairs.

"Alright!" He yelled back. We went over and lay on the bed.

"So, do you want to tell me more about my massive birthday present? It's next week, you know."

"I know. And no, I don't wanna tell you more."

"Nothing too expensive," I warned. "I don't want you to spend all your camp salary on me."

"Nothing too expensive. It's not like I bought you a Kindle or anything."

"Good. I have a Nook anyway. My mom has a Kindle and my dad is has an iPad for company use." I said.

"Wow you're family is wired."

I leaned up and kissed him. He kissed me again and we started making out.

"Troy..." I moaned. He put his hands underneath my shirt and started tracing circles on my stomach. I took off my shirt. It's not like he hasn't already seen me naked. He pulled off his polo. He unhooked my bra and was kissing my breasts.** (A/N: I can't keep a straight face typing this if I say boobs. IDK why). **

"Ouch!"

"What did I do?" I asked Troy.

"You kicked me with your boot." He unstrapped it and set it on the floor. "You gonna be okay?"

"Who cares?" I said with a smile. I pulled off my capris. We smile at each other and I know we're thinking the same thing. I love him. Everyone always tells you to save it for someone special. I may be almost 16, but I know that Troy is the one. He put his hands on my underwear. He looked at me as if asking if he could take them off. I smiled. He took them off and slid off his underwear, too. He was already hard.

He got up to lock the door and got a condom of his wallet. He kissed me again. I opened the condom and put it on him. We smiled at each other and he pushed into me. It hurt a little. He was moving at a slow pace. Right now it was more pain than pleasure. I tried to get comfortable. I soon started to relax.

"Are you alright? We can stop if you want to." HE says, worried.

"No, Troy. I love you."

He smiles at me. "Love you too." He sped up a little bit. He moaned.

"Ohh Troy!" I moan. He was getting faster and I can feel my climax coming. We yelled each other's names. Our climaxes came and he fell next to me.

"I love you."

* * *

**This chapter covered a lot. Troy didn't get fired! They finally had sex! Jake didn't barge in!**

**Fun Fact: It took me days to write this chapter. My bestest friend was anxious and told me to write faster. She'll be proud when she reads this. Hi K!**

**Review, review, review!**

**~ Claire**


	12. Happy Birthday, Alex!

**This is the morning after. Happy birthday, Alex! How will Gabi and Troy be? **

**Disclaimer: Why are you wasting your time reading about how I **_**don't**_** own HSM, when you could be reading about ****Troyella? Go, go, go! **

**I know I haven't updated in a long time, but my language arts teacher is letting me finish this in class.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Happy Birthday, Alex!

I woke up the next morning to Troy's beautiful face. I tapped his shoulder. "Troy? You awake?" He stayed silent. Guess we have our answer. I rested my head on his abs. I replay the events from last night in my mind.

_He got up to lock the door and got a condom of his wallet. He kissed me again. _

_I opened the condom and put it on him. We smiled a__t each other and he pushed into me. _

_It hurt a little. He was moving at a slow pace. Right now it was more pain than pleasure. I tried to get comfortable. I soon started to relax._

"_Ohh Troy." I moaned. He was getting faster and I could feel my climax comin__g. We yelled each other's names. Our climaxes came and he fell next to me._

Troy and I finally had sex. He starts mumbling next to me.

"Hmm...Ella? You awake? What time is it?" He mutters.

"Babe its Sunday. It's 6:42." I say. I sit up and look at him. "It's Alex birthday. We need to get up."

"But why? Can't I sleep? I'm tired." He whines.

"I'm sorry did I keep you up last night?" I ask playfully. He sits up stretches.

"Last night was amazing. I'm glad I lost it to someone I love. I'm happy it was you." He was a virgin?

"We need to shower and I have to go back to my house and get dressed. I don't want your parents to find us like this." I say. I get up and start putting my clothes from yesterday on. I hop over to my boot and put it on. I kiss him on the cheek. "I'll see you in an hour. Love you."

I slipped in the house quietly. I make my way upstairs unnoticed, and I hop in the shower. After about 15 minutes, I get out, grab my towel and head for my closet. "Hmm..." I tap my finger on my chin. I choose my Chicago Bears jersey. Everyone in our family has a customized one. Our family loves the Bears so our jerseys say Montez on the back with the day we were born. Mine has a 2. I slip on some shorts and a navy blue flip flop.

"Hey daddy." I say when I see him sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hi baby girl." He's drinking coffee and eating waffles. He has a mountain of whip cream on top of them.

"Uh, dad? You okay?" I ask.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to get up early. Can't wait for the party." He takes another sip of his coffee. He likes it black. "When did you get home?" He noticed I was gone?

"How did you know?" I ask, putting some more batter on the griddle. I sprinkled some chocolate chips in it.

"I came up to your room and you weren't there. I figured you were still at Troy's. Did anything happen?" He looked curious.

"We were watching a movie in his room. And... We fell asleep." I don't usually lie to my dad, but I really didn't want him to find out about what happened last night.

"Okay, just as long as you didn't do anything you'll regret."

Having sex with Troy isn't something I regret. Mom and Nick bounce downstairs before dad says anything else.

"Good morning everyone!" My mom says.

"Mom it's too early to be that cheerful." Nick said. I get up and the pancakes I made of the griddle. I sat back down.

"How? Today is going to be a great day. We're celebrating a birthday, the weather is fantastic, and my little girl has someone to love." What about Jack? He comes and steals one of my pancakes.

"Since you have someone to love you won't mind me taking this," He put the whole thing in his mouth. "I wonder if any of Troy's friends play ball."

"I think they do. I remember him telling me about their championship game." I loved when Troy told me that story. "They had like, 16 minutes left in the game, and they had to score at least 10 baskets to be able to win."

"Did they?" Mom asks. She's eating wheat toast, Key Lime Pie flavored yogurt, and drinking some orange juice.

"Yeah, but Troy didn't score the winning basket," I say. "He let a freshman do it. Jimmy, or Johnny or something." **(A/N: I love HSM3 I've seen it at least 10 times)**

"How noble." My dad says. "I'm glad you found someone good. Someone's who's not arrogant, selfish, greedy, or an ass." He finishes eating all the whipped cream on his plate. I take his and mine to the sink.

I look at the clock on the stove. It reads 7:13. While everyone else goes upstairs to get dressed, I go outside and lay on the trampoline. I sit there and think. Think about what happened this past school year. There are two types of popular at my school. Being popular because you're mean and pretty; and popular because you're well liked. Guess which one I am. Me, Sharpay, Jake, Taylor, and some other friends of mine are popular because we're nice and helpful.

Don't get me wrong, I agree that we're all pretty hot, but we don't go around flaunting it. My school has a Joslyn, too. Her name is Layne. She thinks she's so awesome and that everyone likes her but the truth is... we don't. It's the classic cliché. We were best friends in 7th grade, but then she got a boyfriend and decided she was too 'grown up' to be hanging out with me. Well now, I'm going out with an 18 year old. A soon to be college freshman! It's just hard to know where Troy and I will be when school starts back up. Suddenly I feel someone standing over me.

"Hey." The person says. "Why are you out here alone?"

"Because everyone else in the Montez and Bolton families are slow dressers." I tell them. He is tall and African- American. He's also carrying 2 containers of brownies and cookies. "Do you need help with those?"

"Is there any place I can sit them?" He asks.

"Yeah, you can set them down on that picnic table over there." I say, pointing to my family's glass picnic table.

"Thanks," He says setting the treats down. "How do you know the Bolton's?"

"Troy is my camp counselor... And my boyfriend." I tell him. He gets on the trampoline and sits next to me.

"Oh you're Gabriella. I'm Zeke." He extends his hand and I shake it. "Troy has told us a lot about you over the last couple of weeks." He sounds like our parents. "I remember him calling me the first day on the job. He told me about some beautiful camper he met. Said it was love at first sight."

"Nice to meet you Zeke. Did Troy actually say that?"

"Yup. He's always calling me and Jason talking about you and what's going on at camp."

"Did he tell you about the kickball incident?" I ask.

"Yeah, he did. And about you hurting your leg." He gestures to my boot. "Anyway, enough about that. Where do you go to school?"

"I'm going to be a sophomore at Briarwood Academy this fall." I laugh. "That's where they're holding the summer camp. It's like I never left school."

"I remember high school. Those were the best 4 years of my life. Late night studying sessions, detention, the parties were insane." He says, reminiscing.

"Yeah, we had two major parties this year. I've barley started, and I can already tell I'm going to miss high school. Even the mean girls."

"Where do you and your friends want to go?" Zeke asks.

"Well, I'm thinking Yale or Harvard. I want to be a lawyer, Sharpay's dream school is Julliard, and Taylor just wants to go to an Ivy League. Jake... wants to be closer to home. UCLA or Santa Cruz."

"Wow. You guys have high hopes. Even your friend Jake. Just because he wants to be close to home doesn't mean that he can't find a great school. And there's nothing wrong with wanting to go to a school so far from home."

"I'll miss my family. Shar and Tay will be semi-close. But I'll miss them." I sit up. "I remember when Sharpay came at the beginning of the year. She was known as the Ice Queen for the first quarter. Taylor and I started hanging out with her and she mellowed. But you still don't wanna be standing next to her when she gets angry."

**(A/N: You're probably thinking that she should be having this convo with Troy. But who doesn't love a little chat about the future with your boyfriend's friends every once in a while? Lol)**

"Sometimes I wish it would all slow down." Zeke says.

"Wish what would slow down?" Troy asks, walking out onto his patio. He puts his sunglasses on and runs over to our trampoline. "Oh hey man." He says looking at Zeke.

"Hey. I was just talking to Gabriella about college."

"Interesting." He looks at my outfit. "Nice jersey. I didn't know you liked the Bears."

"Where is everyone? I thought the party started at 10." I ask.

"Correction, it starts at 11:00. Zeke, you should probably put your food in our refrigerator."

"'Kay." He grabs the treats and heads to Troy's house.

"Were you guys really talking about college?" He asks.

"Yeah, I may only be a sophomore, but I want to start choosing colleges now." I say. He comes and sits where Zeke was.

"Yeah I know what you mean." He says, looking at the sky. "I changed my mind on which college I wanted to go to multiple times."

"But I don't want to choose one now and later find out that I don't really want to go there." This is so frustrating."

"Do you have any scholarships?" He asks me. His eyes are closed. I think he's about to fall asleep. "I offered at least 5 different scholarships. I could take you on a road trip."

I laugh. "Yes, I have two scholarships. But a road trip sounds great. We can take it at the end of the summer."

"Good." He leans down to kiss me.

"Troy! Good news." Chad comes strolling into my backyard. Way to interrupt our moment.

"What is it Chad?" Troy asks, slightly annoyed.

"We can go back to work tomorrow." Chad says, ignoring the annoyance in his best friend's voice. Then Zeke, Nick and Alex came outside. Nick was wearing his Bears jersey also.

"When is my party?" Alex asks. I check my phone.

"It's 10:16 right now. You really don't have to wait much longer."

"But I wanna see Max, Tyler and Hayden." He whined. He started jumping up and down, which I noticed was really ticking Troy off. That's when Troy grabbed him by his shoulders.

"Alex, you need to wait." Wow, Troy can be scary. "Your little friends will be here soon, so stop crying and sit down." Alex started bawling and ran inside.

"Um, harsh?" Nick asks. He goes and sits on one of our many lawn chairs. Chad and Zeke follow.

"I just hate it when he whines like that."

"Toy, he's six." I say.

He looks at me. "I know, but I still hate it. I hate it with a passion." He says. How… passionate.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Gabi used to be just like that," Nick says, smiling. "She still is."

"I am not!" I says, blushing madly. I turn to Troy. "Am I whiny?"

"No, Brie, of course not." He tries to keep a straight face, but fails and bursts with laughter. I hit him on the chest. "Ow."

"You guys are so mean."

"What did you guys do to my best friend?" I hear a familiar voice and turn around. It was Sharpay looking very relaxed in her light blue Alice+Olivia sundress.

"Yay, you're here!" I exclaimed, excited to have another girl here. "Now we need Tay, Jake and Ryan."

"They're actually standing in front of your house." She informed. "They were having a debate. Who are you?" She gestures to Zeke. I introduce him.

"Nice to meet you." Zeke extended his hand. Sharpay just stood there, gazing into his eyes. "Uh.. hello?"

She snapped back to reality. "Sorry. Hi, it's nice to meet you too."

"We're still waiting for Max, Hayden, Jason and Kelsi." Troy said.

"Who's Kelsi?" I ask. I don't want him to think I'm jealous, but I can't help it. It's already a blessing for me to have a guy as wonderfully wonderful as Troy, not to mention the age difference. I just don't want anyone to mess this up. Not me, him, our families, or anyone else. He's perfect.

"Don't be jealous," He says, caressing my cheek. "She's a girl I used to tutor. Besides, she's a grade below you. "

"You mean Kelsi Nielson?" Sharpay asked. "As in the Kelsi Nielson who wrote the music for Twinkle Towne?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, sure" Troy said. Then Ke$ha's voice came from out of nowhere.

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ blow the speakers up tonight_

_I'ma fight 'till we see the sunlight_

_Tik Tok-_

Troy opened his phone.

"Dude, why?" Chad asked, with a look of disgust.

"I needed a reminder, and this was the best song to help."

"Why did you need a reminder?" Zeke asked.

"It's time to set up for the party."

**(A/N: The party isn't gonna be that detailed. I've been really busy, and I wrote this chapter 3 months ago.)**

"_Happy Birthday to yoooooooou." _We finished singing just as Alex started to blow out his six candles.

"Yay, Alex!"

We ate lunch and now we were on to cake and presents. Hayden gave Alex his gift first. Alex's face lit up when he saw the red wrapped box. He tore off the paper.

"Wow, Power Rangers!" It was all six Ranger action figures plus a _Mighty Morphin Power_ Rangers DVD. "Thanks!"

Seventeen presents later, we were all done and everyone was headed home.

"Thanks for coming guys." Troy said watching them leave. "By the way, we leave for camp tomorrow so be at my house at 7:00 AM sharp."

As I walk upstairs, I think about how lucky I am. What if I hadn't met Troy? What if I went to that performing arts camp instead? I don't even bother to wash my face. I change into a pair of red boy shorts and a cami.

"Good night." I say to the darkness.

* * *

**That was a bad chapter for me. I'm sorry it took so long, but I got it done.**

**Review, Review, Review!**


	13. New Recruits

**So I didn't get much feedback on my last chapter. But... It's October 15****th****! Exactly one year ago a certain girl, posted a certain first chapter, of a certain story! So I'm celebrating by ****posting the 13****th**** chapter. The next chapter has not yet been written, but it will probably just be a filler chapter. But we're celebrating a birthday soon...**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own HSMs. Go read.**

**

* * *

**

The next morning Jake, Sharpay and Taylor met me and Troy in front of his house.

"Everyone in the car!" Troy yelled. It's Monday morning and we are loading our things into Troy's truck.

"Geez, man stop yelling," Ryan told Troy. "We're standing right here."

"Did you get your suitcase in the car?" Troy asked, starting the engine.

"Yeah, I'm putting it in the back." Ry says. He's coming back to camp with us for the next five weeks.

I called shotgun and hopped in the passenger seat. Troy asks if the four of them are okay sitting in the back, and offers to pull the extra seat up.

"Sharpay can sit up here," Troy says "Hurry up we're gonna be late." I scooted over as Sharpay slid in next to me. Troy pulled out of his driveway and we were on our way.

"Troy, what kind of truck is this?" Ryan asks. It's been 20 minutes, and we were more than halfway there.

"It's a 2009 Ram 1500. So don't jack it up." Troy replies, eyes still fixed on the road. Taylor was reading a book, Shar was sleeping, and Jake and Ryan were watching a movie on Jake's iPod. I hear a shriek and turn around.

"Ew, that's gross!" Tay looks horrified "What are you sickos watching?"

"It's called '100 Feet'." Jake's eyes are still glued to the screen. "That one creepy guy is in it too."

"What creepy guy?" I ask, "Johnny Depp?"

"HE is so not creepy," Taylor protests "I loved him in Sweeny Todd."

"That kid from Gossip Girl. Ed something."

"Ed Westwick?" I asked, not believing. "Who knew he did horror films?"

"We're here." Troy announced. He pulled into the Briarwood parking lot. I woke Sharpay up and we got out the truck.

As we went up to our rooms, my nostrils filled with the familiar aroma of Starbucks. When we got to our room, Shar got out her key and unlocked the door.

"You kept your dorm key from the past school year?" Taylor asks.

"Of course. Since daddy's the Superintendent, he assured me that we will get first pick of rooms every year." Shar said proud.

Every year, depending on what year you are, you'll change dorms. All the dorm houses are co-ed, but not the room of course. Last year we were in Fairchild, and this year we're moving into Dumbarton. Fairchild is where the campers are bunking.

"Did you guys see those new counselors downstairs?" Shar asks us as she put her stuff away.

"Yeah, I don't see why we need more counselors." Taylor was in the bathroom getting ready. "But I did hear that some campers left because their parents were worried about the accident. So we got a few new campers too."

Then the intercom came on "Attention campers!" Ms. Sarah's voice filled my ears "Can everyone please report to the cafeteria? Thank you."

"Sounds like we're being called early." I say. Sharpay and I put on a quick layer of mascara before heading out.

As we walked to the café, we spotted two of the supposed new counselors. One was a girl, with long pin straight hair, and brown eyes to match. She looked to be about 5'5, no taller than Sharpay. The other, a boy, had caramel colored skin and intense hazel eyes. He was about Troy's height, 6'0. They stopped talking when they saw us.

"Can we help you?" The girl asked. The guy turned and met my eyes. They sparkled.

"Uh no, sorry." We resume our walk to the café, and can't help but to turn around and look at the guy again. He was still looking at me. He smiles and winks. I immediately turn around in shock.

"Gabs, you okay?" Sharpay asks me.

"Yeah, just distracted." I say.

"Me too. That guy was hot." Taylor exclaims.

"His smile made me melt." Sharpay coos "And his dimples— ah-dorable!"

"And the most amazing eyes." I found myself gushing. I then felt a pair of strong arms around my waist.

"Are you girls talking about me again?" Troy asks. I come back to reality now remembering I already have a boyfriend.

"Actually, we were wondering who the new counselors were." Shar wonders aloud. "Like the two back there?" We stop walking and turn to face the two counselors.

"Them? That's James and Tiffany." James. His name echoed in my head. "I met them last week. Tiffany is nice. Kind of klutzy though."

"Really? She didn't seem like it." Taylor said. Troy shrugged.

WE heard a crash from down the hall. We turned away from James and Tiffany to see someone had knocked over a row a chairs.

"Are you sure _that's_ not Tiffany?" I ask Troy, whilst checking my phone for emails. Troy looked back and forth between the two girls.

"Never mind, that's Tiffany." He said pointing to the girl trying to stack the chairs. "That's Kirsten."

"Another set of twins. Won't it be fun trying to tell them apart?" Sharpay says, sarcastically.

"Whatever. What about James?" Tay asks eagerly. "Is he nice?"

"Sure...But he's cocky. And I hate that grin he has." Troy looks disgusted.

"I _like_ that grin." Shar says "It's...Mysterious."

"Troy's right," Taylor agrees "He's hot, but that smirk, and his eyes... It looks like he's up to something."

"That's probably because he is." I say, remembering the way he had looked at me. I put my phone in my pocket and reluctantly look at James. He takes one look at Troy's arm around my waist and his expression hardens.

After we make it to the café, the four of us go to table 18, where Jake and Ryan are at.

"Welcome back campers!" Ms. Sarah says excitedly "Did you all have a great weekend?"

Everyone all said 'yes' and slightly different times. "Yes!" shouted Aireol. She was my age, but she hardly acts it.

"Good." Ms. Sarah says "Well as many of you have noticed, we have some New Recruits. Why don't you guys stand up and introduce yourselves?"

The first one was a short African-American girl, who was probably in 6th or 7th grade.

"Hi, I'm Lacaria. I'm 11 years old and I'm going to 5th grade." Wow I was way off. Lacaria sat down. The next girl stood up.

"Hiya, my name is Serena and I'm 14. This fall I will be in 9th grade." She had long black hair and green eyes. She looked way taller than me.

"I'm Ryan, I'm 15, and this fall I'm gonna be in 10th grade."

"He's also my brother!" Shar announced.

"Yes, Shar we know." He stated, sitting down. The twins stood.

"Hey I'm Tiffany," As she got up from her seat, she tripped and almost fell. Some kids snickered, while Jake and I stifled a laugh. "Gosh, I'm such a klutz. I will be teaching Culture alongside Ms. Amy." She sat down carefully.

I noticed Kirsten actually had pale blond hair. "Hello I'm Kirsten. I am going to be teaching library." Short and to the point.

"Tiffany is her twin!" Aireol announced, the same way Sharpay had done before. Jake nudged my arm.

"Kirsten and Sharpay could be twins if Shar took some Ritalin." Jake whispers. I laugh, a little louder than necessary. James looks over at us.

"If you two are done flirting," He says looking me square in the eyes. He stands up. "I'm James. I'm mostly gonna be teaching rec. with Troy, but you might see me in a couple other places too."

The last counselor stood up. He had green eyes and black hair just like Serena. He was tall and fit. He was cute, but nowhere cuter than Troy.

"I'm Brandon." Aw, he sounds so sweet. "I'm going to be pretty much everywhere. So, just expect to see me one second, and then I might be place the next second."

"Now that you have met your new recruits, you can get in line for breakfast."

As I got up, Taylor followed close behind and whispered in my ear. "I'm getting worried. I saw James staring at you the entire time. No joke."

"It was probably nothing." I say. "Pancakes please." I say to Ms. Amy who is one of the counselors serving us this morning.

"You're right." Taylor says, brushing it off. "But just in case, keep a close eye on him."

"Alright."

* * *

After breakfast Sharpay and Taylor headed for Starbucks. They asked if I wanted to come and I just shook my head.

"I'll just go up to the room." I say quietly. Troy had to go help wash dishes, and Jake and Ryan were in the gym.

"Kay," Tay said reluctantly. "You know how Troy hates for you to be alone."

And then they were gone.

As I walk up to the room I thought about Troy and James. Why does James always watch me? Has Troy even noticed? As I unlocked the door to my room, these questions floated in my mind, unanswered. As I pushed open the door I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, terrified.

"Hey Brie."

* * *

**Things we established in this chapter:**

**That I love to write cliffhangers.**

**That Mr. James is stirring up some trouble.**

**James has taken certain… interest in Gabi.**

**And that I have no idea when the next time I'll post is**.

**Like I said, the next chapter will just be a filler chapter. I'm sorry this one was so short. I'm not sure when I'll post again. Play auditions are coming up, and I've got to keep my grades up.**

**Review, review, review!**

**Claire.**


	14. I Wrirte Sins, Not Tragedies

**So where did we leave off? Oh yeah, James was being a creeper, Someone followed Gabi to her room, and I'm gonna stop talking so you can read the chapter. **

**P.S. The reason I named this chapter what I did was because of the end. If it doesn't fit, I'm sorry, but I couldn't think of another name. Plus I really love this song**

**Disclaimer: *Sigh*. I hate writing these things because the remind me of how I don't own High School Musical. But, Like the rest of the story, some of the things that happened in this chapter actually to me. Stupid James.**

I Write Sins, Not Tragedies

Recap:

_As I walk up to the room I thought about Troy and James. Why does James always watch me? Has Troy even noticed? As I unlocked the door to my room, these questions floated in my mind, unanswered. As I pushed open the door I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, terrified._

_"Hey Brie."_

"What are you doing up here?" I asked him. I could hear the blood pumping through my veins as I tried to calm myself down.

"I saw you walking up here alone, I thought you could use some accompaniment." He said, as if following me up here was no big deal. "You're really jittery."

"That's because you scared the hell out of me."

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to make sure you were safe." He stepped closer to me. I could feel his breath on my face.

"James, I don't think scaring me half to death is a good way to keep me safe." I say.

"Oh yeah, 'cause that is what you have Troy for," He says. He grins like the Cheshire cat. "Am I right?"

"You think you know everything." I open the door to my room and walk in. He follows behind me. "I didn't invite you in."

He sits down on my bed. I noticed that while we were gone maintenance came in and separated the beds. It was no longer a triple bunk bed; it had been reduced to three regular twin sized beds.

"Well our conversation wasn't over." I can see why Troy doesn't like him. He's very cocky and rude.

"Get off my bed."

"That's not how you ask." He says, smugly.

"Fine. Please," I started off sweetly, and my smiles turns into a scowl. "Get off my bed!"

"You don't need to get angry."

"Well you didn't need to come in without asking." I say. "Actually you didn't need to come in at all. And I have a boyfriend."

He decides to lean against my desk. As much as it bothers me, I don't say anything.

"Yeah, about that. I saw Troy with his arm around you, and I assumed he was your boyfriend." He picks up the book Taylor had been reading. _A_ _Walk_ _to_ _Remember_ by Nicolas Sparks. "But then I saw you flirting with that Jake kid and well… You know what they say, don't assume or you make an ASS out of U and ME."

I learned that in fourth grade. Our teacher, Mr. Yunker, told us not to tell our parents that he used a "bad word". I get up and snatch the book out of his hands. He smacked his lips and looked at me with a _WTF?_ expression on his face.

"Nicholas Sparks is a pansy anyway." He stands up and enters our closet. What is up with him and invading people's privacy? "You guys have a lot of clothes!"

"What is wrong with you?" I ask, disgustedly "How would like it if I barged in your room and started going through your stuff?"

"If you barged into my room?" He grins "If you barged into my room, I'd tell you to lock the door behind you."

I gasp. I pick up Sharpay's pink poodle pillow and chuck it at him. "Get out!"

He walks out of my closet with his hands over head. "Sorry officer, you can cuff me if you wanna."

I'm horrified. Perfect time for Troy to enter.

"What's...going on here?" Troy asks. If looks could kill, James would be dead and buried. Troy closes the door and walks over to James. James didn't look scared at all; he lowered his arms and sized up to Troy.

"Brie and I were just playing a little game." James smirked. Troy clenched his fists, I could feel the hate rays that Troy was shooting at James.

"Listen, douche." Troy was at least 2 inches away from James face. "You stay away from her."

James smirked, "Or what? You can't do anything to me, Troy." James was trying to provoke Troy and so far, he was succeeding. "So back off. By the way, using a breath mint never hurt anyone."

"You are so lucky I'm not gonna hit you," Troy says. Is this about me? Or are they just gonna duke it out for the heck of it?

"Because you don't have the balls!" James exclaims. "Man, you're too gay to hit me."

"False statement. I am actually very straight and happen to like Gabriella a lot; so keep your rude and inaccurate comments to yourself."

James was speechless and I'm so happy. I've only known the guy an hour and I'm so happy that he SHUT UP! You have to be a special kind of person to tick off someone you just met. James looks at Troy, waiting for him to make another move. Troy just stands his ground waiting for James to get out of my room. Troy looks at me, then James.

"You know, I'm not usually rude to people, I just don't like you."

"You? A nice person? That joke is so funny I forgot to laugh." Troy said flatly. **(I know that is one of the oldest insults.)**

"Yeah, my dad wants me to be a preacher just like him, so I'm practicing." Where is James going with this? "I'll preach Heaven and whup the hell out of you."

Oh, that's where he was going.

"Get out." Troy says in a low voice. "If you come anywhere near the girls' room again, I swear I'll kick your balls up your throat."

I gasped. "Good one," I say under my breath. I look down at my wrist and rotate my blue bracelet three times. When I look up, James is looking at me, an unreadable expression on his face. He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. After another moment passes, he leaves the room without another word. Troy sighs and collapses on my bed.

"I. Can't. Stand. Him." He says through clenched teeth, "How did he know where your room was?"

I sat down next to my exasperated boyfriend and ran my fingers through his sandy brown hair. "He followed me up here. I had no idea until he almost gave me a heart attack."

"Do me a favor?" He looks up at me, his blue eyes were fading to gray. "Don't... fall into his trap like I did."

"What do you mean?"

He sits up and caresses my cheek. "...I, let him get to me. I let him make me angry. I don't like you seeing me like that."

"It's alright. We can't help to get angry Troy. It's who we are."

I don't like seeing him like that. Being angry stresses him out, he's not usually like this. The problem isn't keeping James away from me, it's keeping Troy away from James.

The next afternoon, everyone was in the pool area for a swim. Everyone was in the pool. Everyone, except me. Stupid boot.

"Hey Babe," Troy came and sat next to me. He wiped water off of his dripping face.

"Hey. Having fun?" I ask.

He half smiles, "It'd be a lot more fun if you were in the pool with me."

"I know, it's really hot in here,**" **I whine.

"Just take your coverup off," He suggested.

"Sweetie, James followed me into and locked me in my room. Do you really think it's a good idea for me to be walking around teasing him in my bikini." I say. But Troy wasn't paying attention. He, along with everyone else, had his eyes on the diving board. Their eyes were on James.

"Look out below!" He jumped in the air, doing two somersaults and then his legs straightened as he dived into the water.

"Ugh, showoff," Troy scoffed as everyone else cheered. James looked at me and winked.

"I'm gonna kill him," Troy says.

"Because he did a perfect dive?" I ask.

"Gabriella, I saw him wink at you, I'm not stupid."

Just then, a girl named Justine and her friend Loren slid next to me and Troy.

"Hi Gabi. Hey Troy." They emphasized Troy's name.

"Hey girls," Troy waved awkwardly. He always get uncomfortable when the other girls talk to him.

"Gabriella, I wanted to know if I should ask James out." Justine looked at me expectantly.

"Why James?" Troy asked with a disgusted look.

"She has a counselor boyfriend, I want one too." She said. I don't think she realizes how stupid and immature she sounds right now.

"Why do you need my permission?" I ask.

"Because everyone knows James likes you," Loren pipped up. "We saw him follow you out of the cafeteria yesterday morning. He didn't come back for almost an hour." She wriggled her eyebrows.

"Yeah, he followed me. I didn't invite him up to my room, I can't stand him."

"Uh huh," Justine glances at Troy. "So do you think he'll say yes?"

"For your sake? I hope not." I sneer. "But it's worth a shot."

"Great!" She and Loren skip away and meet James halfway on the stairs. I saw him smile then nod. Justine's face lit up then James glanced my way and shook his head. I saw him say my name as Justine and Loren shoot a glare in my direction. He scoots passed the two girls and makes his way over to Troy and I.

"Had to say no." James says, knowing we already knew what he was referring to.

"You couldn't have said yes?" Troy says "Never mind, I wouldn't wish that curse upon anyone."

"Hm, funny." James says with a straight face. He turns to me, "I swear you're trying to get rid of me. Sending your little followers after me?"

"I don't know what's more pathetic? The fact that you think I'm so desperate as to send someone after you so you can stay away from me," I start "Or that Justine had to 'ask my permission' before she asked you out herself."

"You're forgetting about the face that she even wanted to ask him out in the first place." Troy stated.

"Very true." I agree.

"She probably wanted to ask me out because I'm a nice, sexy, sensitive guy." Josh says.

"Sensitive?" I guffaw.

"'Probably' was the operative word in that sentence." Troy smirks.

"T, I couldn't care less what you think or say because after yesterday you are officially irrelevant." James says "And I'm getting real sick of you bossing me."

Troy chuckled. "Whatever, go back to stalking Gabi, I don't care. Know why? Because She doesn't want you." Troy stands up and gets in James face. "And she never will."

"Get out of my face." James threatens.

"Leave her alone, you're only embarrassing yourself."

"I think the only one embarrassing her is you," James says.

"James stop it!" I raise my voice. I look around to see if anyone heard me, but everyone else is pretty loud. "I don't like you."

"I'm starting to think you just don't like guys, period." James smirks. "I mean you are a gymnast, right? Seeing girls in skimpy outfits everyday. Must be fun."

I bite my lip and choose my next words carefully.

"I'm sick of warning you-" Troy says and I cut him off.

"No, this is your last warning, Dick." I seethe. "I'm sick of you in my world. If I see you in a 20 feet radius of me, I swear I will kill you."

"And if you ever talk to a counselor like that again, I'll suspend you." James stands taller.

"Counselor? Are you effing serious?" I raise my voice again. Luckily, my only audience member is Troy. "You don't even act your age!"

"Me? You don't even act _your_ age." James shoots back. "Standing here, actin' all self righteous like you're older than me."

"If you like me so much, then why do you act like this?" I say quietly. "Who does that?"

James gets so close to my face, I thought he was going to kiss me. "I. Do."

I turns around in one swift motion and stalks off.

"So he just admitted he likes you." Troy states. "You okay?" He wraps his arms around my shoulder.

"I. Can't. Stand. Him," I repeat Troy's words from the previous afternoon. "Why is he so... vindictive?"

"I'm not so sure that's the exact word you want to you to describe him just yet," Troys says. He puts his chin on my shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too." I say back "No one is going to change that. Especially not James."

"I'm sorry." I say, turning to face him.

"For what?" He cups my cheeks.

"I fell into his trap."

* * *

**Man, that ending sucked. I rate the whole chapter a 7 out of 10. What do you think? Review please. PS, sorry for not updating, you can hate me if you want. I already have the outline for chapter fifteen, so hopefully it will be speedy. Happy fourth of July weekend, and I hope you're ready for Gabriella's birthday. Mine's on Saturday :)**

**Ryn, you should review too.**


End file.
